1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to portable electronics devices, and particularly to a portable electronic device having a universal earphone jack, which can receive multiple earphone plugs.
2. Description of Related Art
Many portable electronic devices are widely used, such as mobile phones, MP3s, or MP4s players. Users can use an earphone to receive audio from radio or listen to music from the portable electronic devices. An earphone plug usually includes a first contact portion, a second contact portion, a third contact portion, and a fourth contact portion orderly formed thereon. Referring to FIG. 5, as a first type earphone plug, the first contact portion is a left channel point REC_L. The second contact portion is a right channel point REC_R. The third contact portion is a microphone channel point MIC. The fourth contact portion is a ground point GND. Referring to FIG. 6, as a second type earphone plug, the first contact portion is a microphone channel point MIC. The second contact portion is a left channel point REC_L. The third contact portion is a right channel point REC_R. The fourth contact portion is a ground point GND. A related portable electronic device usually can use only one of the first or the second type earphone plug, and lacks flexibility.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.